


Final Moments

by DarkxPrince



Series: SWTOR Prompt Collections [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt) Your character is on their deathbed. They’re dying from wounds inflicted in battle, or old age, or illness. That is up to you. Their biggest regret? Their happiest memory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments

"Well," Sharilia mused to herself, "This is such an unusual thing for a Dark Lord." She was dying, she didn’t need the Force to tell her that. She had always known that she was going to die eventually, the question had always been when. Even with all of her power, she had never expected to die of old age … in her bed … surrounded by her family. The only thing that would have been better was if her wife, Rollishia was still alive. If Sharilia still had the strength she would have chuckled, it figured that she would die two years after the Chiss Agent passed away.

There were few things that she regretted. She had lived a long life, far longer than she had expected. She had served on the Dark Council, she was its oldest member, she had seen so many Dark Councilors rise and fall, but not her. She endured … even when old age started to weigh her down, she endured. Part of that endurance was due to the power she accumulated over her long life; there were few Sith who had the control over the Dark Side like she had. Yet there was more, if she fell to any of the assassins, then her daughter (and her daughter’s children) would be at risk, and that was something she would never allow. So she endured  ... for them.

There was only one thing that she regretted, truly regretted. Not properly reconciling with her sister, Jehilia. They had fought, nearly killed each other, when they encountered each other all those years ago. Sharilia’s anger had gotten the better of her that day. Yet years of repressed memories and emotions had surged forth. Sharilia had always blamed her sister for abandoning her to slavers when their homeworld was attacked back when they were little girls. For not looking for her after the attack, and all throughout her enslavement. For so long that anger had been the only thing to keep her going.

At least she did have the knowledge that her sister did try to look and rescue her. Yet by the time that they all but ran into each other, the damage had been done. Sharilia’s vision turned red as she gazed upon her sister, her Jedi sister, and all that rage boiled over. They had fought to nearly a stalemate, and Sharilia focused all her power, all her rage, all her hate into one final lightning strike, fully intending to kill her sister. The tears streamed down her face as she gazed down at her sister, the other Zabrak’s hand pressed tightly to her side, with her back pressed hard against a tree. There was no anger, no sadness, no blame, no  _nothing_ within her sister’s eyes  ... only acceptance. Still, a sound somewhere between a scream and a sob tore its way out of Sharilia’s throat, and she lashed out.

The attack missed Jehilia by inches, instead blowing apart a tree off in the distance. Sharilia fell to her knees. And then Jehilia told her everything. When the Zabrak Jedi had finished, Sharilia left and never looked back, never tried to contact her sister. There was simply too much hate to simply  _let go_. It was only with the help of Rollishia that prevented her from going into a deep depression. Sharilia smiled, Rollishia always knew what to do to lighten her spirits.

There were, probably, several things that she could regret from her life. But falling in love with the Chiss Imperial Agent could never be one of them. Sharilia wasn’t even sure how she had fallen in love with the Chiss woman, but she did know it wasn’t anything romantic like “love at first sight.” Perhaps they had been attracted to each other when they first met, but there really hadn’t been any other feelings involved. Sharilia hadn’t even really cared about the Chiss woman until after they had slept together when they had gotten drunk. After that, Sharilia slowly started to fall in love with the Chiss Agent, constantly trying to make an excuse to see or talk to Rollishia.

Admitting her love to Rollishia, changed Sharilia in the most unexpected way. For the first time since she was a little girl, since she was nothing more than just a frightened slave, she cared about someone else. No longer were her personal ambitions the only thing that mattered to her. She loved Rollishia and drew on that feeling … that passion … to strengthen her powers and give her purpose. It was then that she stopped living for herself and started to live for the both of them.

Several months after her encounter with her sister, Sharilia and Rollishia married in a small, private ceremony on Dromund Kaas. Through a strange combination of science and the Force, their daughter had been conceived and nine months later the Sith Lord gave birth. It had been the happiest moment in her life, not even marrying the love of her life made her as happy as she was then.

"Mother," Draleeria said, placing a hand on Sharilia’s shoulder, tears falling from the younger Sith’s eyes. The elder Sith gazed upon the woman her daughter had turned into, tears brimming in her eyes as she placed a hand upon her daughter’s own. Draleeria had inherited the blue skin, glowing red eyes, and dark hair of her Chiss mother. Yet horns sat upon her head, and thinner, faded black facial tattoos gave away her Zabrak blood. Her gaze shifted to the others gathered around her deathbed, her grandchildren all bearing a combination of Chiss and Zabrak traits.

Sharilia could feel her life slipping away, yet there was one final thing she needed to do before she died. With a thought, the Dark Side Force Specters she had bound to herself materialized around the room. She had been so selfish back then, enslaving the Force Specters to her will and drawing on their power to enhance her own. With a simple wave of her hand she released the Force Specters, the ghosts fading away without a word. “It’s in your hands now,” Sharilia addressed her family, closing her eyes and slipping into that peaceful slumber, a small smile gracing her lips.

Light-years away, within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, a Zabrak Jedi Master passed away in her sleep.


End file.
